


New Life

by Mortalinstruments12



Series: New Worlds, Two New Loves [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Demons, F/M, Forbidden Love, Romance triangle, Shapeshifters - Freeform, chimera
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:52:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1388365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortalinstruments12/pseuds/Mortalinstruments12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ki Sakura is shy. She's form Japan. She's also a pure chimera shape shifter, one of the few protectors of Earth. She hunts and kills demons. When she's sent to Britain heartbroken, can she find new love, or will past mistakes haunt her forever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Life

It was cold. But I was used to it. Winter in my hometown was brutal. I stood in the station, waiting for the train to come. I wiped fresh tears angrily from my eyes.

"Stupid, filthy, good-for-nothing wizard!" I mumbled under my breath. When the train finally came, I boarded and stepped into the last, empty room. Then, a guy came in. He was tall, with light blonde-red hair and stormy gray eyes. He wore a permanent smile/smirk on his face. I silently scowled and read my book.

"Hi. I'm Jason. Jason Potter." Said the guy. He sat down on the seat across from me. I slightly looked up from my book.

"Harry Potter's son?" I asked, not really interested.

"Yep." He smiled. _Ego-maniac_. I thought.

"That's nice." I said, going back to reading my book. Jason stood up ad took the book from me. I softly growled.

"What's your name?" He asked. I growled a little louder, in frustration. It was clear that Jason didn't know how to take a hint.

"Ki Sakura."

"That's an unusual name. Where you from?"

"Tokyo, Japan."

"Oh. That makes sense. So, are you excited?" I lifted an eyebrow in frustration.

"Excited?" I laughed. "About what! It's a wizard's school. I don't like meddling with that kind."

"Oh? Why?"

"Because. In Japan we had more options to choose from and we could choose may different lifestyles."

"Interesting. What kind of choices?" I smirked. He was pretty interested. Too interested. It could get him killed.

"Dark arts. Demonology. Sword fighting. Martial arts. Stuff that can actually help us In the real world. Interactive stuff."

"Why did you leave?"

"I didn't want to. Master shin show said it would be a good learning opportunity. They said leaving was good, a change of scenery. But they were wrong." Another tear. I wiped them away in anger.

"Why?"

"Nosy much, wizard?" I hissed.

"Not nosy. Curious."

"Fine. If it will get you to leave me alone. My boyfriend said that if I left he would never forgive me and broke up with me right before I got on the train. Happy now?" I growled.

"Oh. I'm sorry. He's a jerk... If that helps any."

It did. Just a little. That someone actually cared. Even a little bit.

"Thanks. That did help. A little." I smiled.

"Too bad though. Now your alone."

I felt it before it happened. The twitch of my ears, the itch in my claws. The blazing in my eyes as I shot him an angry look.

"Can I please have the book back?"

"Nope. What's it about any ways?"

"Ugh. Its Demonology 500. A basic guide to the 500 demons known to scour Britain. "

"Cool."

"Why are you talking to me?"

Knowing what I was, he probably would change his mind about me.

"Cause. Your... different from the rest, Ms. cat ears." I bolted up.

"No! You aren't supposed to know that!" I hissed.

"What? That you have cat ears? They're actually quite cute. How'd you get them?"

"Can I trust you?"

"Absolutely." He said, seriously.  

"My first time attempting to shape shift. It didn't go well and know I am stuck with permanent cat ears. I feel ridiculous." I lightly laughed.

"I think they look cute. So...just a guess. Your a shape shifter.  One of the protectors of Earth. A demon killer." Jason said. I smirked. A smart wizard. Funny.

"Right on target, wizard. But you can never tell anybody. Understand?" He nodded his head.

"Your a wizard too, right?"

"No. But pure chimera shape shifters like me can use magic. All kinds."

"What's your form of shape shifting?"

"Cats. They are my pure chimera shape shift."

Jason sat down next to me, looking at me contently. I sighed and felt myself ease into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter book series. But I do own a few of the characters in here.


End file.
